


Stolen Watch

by LissaWho5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, More tags later, Multi, Watches, multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of kindness, charity, hope, friendship, relationships, and a golden watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Peoples! Welcome to the continuation of my One-Shot "Stolen Watch!" This first chapter is the original One-Shot so people know what teir reading!

**Mark's POV**

"HEY KID! COME BACK HERE!" The kid doesn't listen. They continue to run and I start to chase after them.  They have my watch.

Yes the person I was chasing was obviously around the age of 6 but stealing is bad no matter how old you are.

It wasn't just any  watch. It was something my dad gave to me before he passed away. It was  also really nice, so it makes sense that someone would try to steal it.

I continue to chase the  kid but they pick up their pace. Soon they turn into a corner and  they're gone. I look around a bit and don't see them and I'm about to  walk back home until I hear a very loud scream.

**Jack's POV**

I see my daughter Sam  run up the alleyway to the pile of boxes and two blankets, next to some  abandoned building that we call home.

"Samantha where have you been!?" I asked, since I was worried. I'm usually pretty protective of Sam since she is all I have.

Yes Sam and I are  homeless. We have been since Sam's mother and my wife passed away, right  around the time that I lost my job. Soon enough I wasn't able to afford  my apartment anymore. Or anything for that matter.

As Sam walks closer to  me I see her carrying something. It looked like a watch. Not a cheap one  that you see in for 20$ at some Walmart, but a really nice one that you  would actually get from a jewelry store. I look up at her confused.

"Sam, where did you get that?"

"Get what?" She asked avoiding eye contact.

"You know what I'm talking about Samantha." She looked shocked by me using her full first name.

"Oh this," She said looking at the watch," I just found it lying around." She said, still not meeting my eyes.

"Don't lie to me Samantha." I said firmly.

"Ok I admit it! I stole it from some guy on the street!"

I look at her in shock. The last thing we need right now is the guy reporting her and the police searching for us.

"SAMANTHA ROBIN MCLOUGHLIN! WHY WOULD YE DO THIS?! WHY DID YE THINK THIS WAS OKAY?!" I yell, my accent becoming thicker.

She looks at me almost in tears.

"I'm sorry okay! It's  just that I'm so tired of being hungry a-and I-I'm so tired of you not  eating a-a-and I thought m-m-maybe you could get money to buy food from  the watch." She says the last part basically sobbing.

I sigh. I crouch down to about her height and look her in the eye.

"Sam I need you to  understand that what you did was wrong. I know your heart was in the  right place and you just wanted to help but stealing is wrong and not to  mention illegal." I say to her in a quiet yet stern voice.

"I'm sorry daddy." She says in a quiet voice.

"It's okay darling, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Sam gives me a confused look.

"You should be  apologizing to the person you stole the watch from." I say, still pretty  quietly. "In fact were going to try and find that man and you're going  to apologize and return that watch."

She just nods in response.

I stand up and ask her a question.

"Do you know what he looked like?" I ask her.

She nods her head and points to the street. "Yeah 'cause he's right there."

I look up and see a guy, who just awkwardly waves.

**Mark's POV**

The guy, who I'm guessing is the girl's father, awkwardly waves back at me.

I heard most of their  conversation. After I ran towards the yelling, I found who it was coming  from. I saw the kid and I almost called out to her. But then I heard  her father yell at her about what she did, and I knew I wouldn't call  the police but I was going to talk t them and "scare her straight" so to  speak, but then I heard why she did it. And I swear I could feel my  heart break. I zoned out for a minute to process what I just heard. The  next thing I knew the man and the girl were walking up to me.

The girl goes ahead of her father and comes up to me.

"I'm sorry for taking your watch, mister." She says very quietly.

She then puts her hand with the watch in it closer to my face.

"Here's the watch. You can have it back." She says staring up to me with big blue eyes.

"It's okay." I say quietly. "Go tell your dad I want to speak to him for a moment."

She quickly runs back to her dad, and he slowly walks towards me.

When he gets close enough to me he speaks. "I'm Jack McLoughlin."

"Mark Fischbach." I say.

"I'm so sorry about Sam stealing your watch." He then quickly adds' "I'm sure she'll never do anything like this again."

"It's okay man." I say quietly. "I'm not worried about that."

He then sighs in relief.

"But there is something I'm worried about." I say.

He looks at me, concerned. "What is it? Did the watch break?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, the watch is fine. I'm worried about something else."

"What?" He asks with a confused look on his face.

"I'm worried about you and Sam."

His look of confusion stays on his face, "Us? Why would you be worried about us?" He asks.

I look at him with a  straight face. "Because no one deserves to live like this. No one  deserves having to spend time wondering if they'll be able to eat today.  No one deserves having to live in a on the streets. It's not fair. So  I'm going to make you a deal."

"What is it?" He asks with a mixture of confusion and doubt on his face.

"You and Sam can come  live with me for free as long as you clean the house and help with my  pets and you plan on getting a job in a timely manner."

He stares at me wide  eyed with his jaw dropped. He stands still in shock for a moment, and  then he asks me a question. "Why would you do this?"

"Because I want to help you" I say without hesitation.

He looks me in the eye for a moment, probably looking for a hint of lies or bad intentions in them. But I know I don't show any.

"Alright," He says holding out his hand. "It's a deal."

"Great!" I say smiling. "Go get Sam then I'll guide you two too my car.

He quickly picks her up  as well as a bag of what I'm guessing is whatever they have. Then he  comes up to me and says that he is ready to leave. I guide them to my  car and let them in. I drive them to my house.

During the whole car  ride both seem uncomfortable.  When I ask them what it is Jack says that  it's just neither of them have been in a car for a while. After that,  the car is filled with an awkward silence.

Their jaws basically  drops when they see my house. I know I have a decent size house, it has 4  bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, but their looking at it likes it's some  mansion or castle.

"Home sweet home." I say  as I pull into the driveway. I turn off the car. And smile at Jack and  Sam. I then unlock their doors and lead them inside.

As soon as I open the  door, Sam looks around wide eyed in amazement. She then runs down the  halls looking at everything Jack yells out "Sam, be careful!" Which she  then replies to with an "Okay Daddy!"

After looking around for a few minutes Jack looks at me and says "Thank You." He then engulfs me in a hug.

I quickly blush, then I reply. "It was really no problem."

He looks at me and says, "You've done so much for us already. I don't know how much longer Sam and I could have lasted."

I look down at him and smile, "Again, it's no problem."

He quickly hugs me again and then runs off to see where Sam left.

As he runs off I think, "I think this may be the first day of something great."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments, Constructive Criticism, Hits, and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
